Whispers in the Dark
by IAintAJudas
Summary: Post Season 5 Mid-season Finale. It was all a cruel dream; merely whispers in the dark.


The stars blinked like tiny shards of diamond against the thick black sky. Before the dead rose from the earth and savaged the living, it was hard to see the true beauty of Atlanta's midnight sky. It was stained with brown and murky yellow from the city life below. It was barely recognizable anymore. Daryl didn't think he'd ever seen so many stars as he did right now. Not that he'd ever paid a great deal of attention due to the chances of their imminent demise. If that was the right word for it.

He lay there on the cold ground; arms propped behind his head as his crossbow lay, primed for attack by his side. Daryl didn't want to relax, he had too much on his mind, but he knew Michonne and Abraham were close by; ready to fire at the rustle of a leaf, they were on edge that night. Too much death had occurred recently. Words weren't necessary to express the despair and fatigue that had plagued the group.

She lay there beside him, ash blonde hair tickling against his bare shoulder. Daryl turned his head slowly and gazed into her sapphire blue eyes. He blinked slowly at her, barely able to conceal the tears in his eyes. She propped herself up on one elbow and smiled down at his disbelieving features.

_Beth_

Daryl wasn't one for dreaming, never was; any images that his mind felt necessary to conjure whilst he was caught in the midst of unconsciousness were never pleasant. If this was a dream then he didn't want to wake up.

He reached out a hand tentatively and stroked the back of his fingers across her pale skin, it felt like satin against his calloused finger tips. Beth smiled and leant into his touch.

"Hey," he croaked.

"Hey yourself," the dulcet tones of her voice lulled like music in the cool night air.

Daryl choked back a sob before pulling her down into his arms, whimpering as his body wracked with harsh cries and desperation. He wrapped the fingers of one hand into her hair, whilst clutching at her back with the other. The weight of her lithe form felt like nothing against Daryl s broadly built chest.

He pushed her away gently so she was sat back on her knees and choked out I... I thought...

Beth smiled softly before placing a finger over Daryl s cracked lips. He pulled himself up next to her; slightly panicked at her lack of response and reaction to the situation that they had found themselves in, he glanced around and realized that they were completely alone on the ground of the dark forest; only the moonlight and small dwindling fire to keep them company.

Daryl gazed into her big, blue eyes; seeking answers as confusion wrought across his dirty, shadowed features. Beth, I...

His words were lost as she pulled him close by the lapel of his torn shirt. Soft lips pressed against his cracked flesh; a sweet but firm kiss, unplatonic and pure. Daryl's hand sought out her long locks again, fingers knotting against her scalp as he kissed back with unspeakable relief and desperation.

_You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon._

Her words in his head rang as clear as day, the realization hit him like a bucket of ice water as his fingers on the back of her scalp felt sticky and warm. He pulled back and stared at her porcelain features; her lips once warm and soft, were a faded shade of grey. Her beautiful blue eyes open; lifeless and cold.

Daryl panicked as he yanked his hands away; he stared down at his dirt-stained hands, his heart thumped in his chest as he realized his fingers were coated with deep crimson blood. He jumped to his feet and cried out, as he stared down at Beth s motionless body on the cold forest floor. Dropping to his knees; he clutched at his hair and screamed out in despair like a wounded animal.

_The hospital. Dawn. The cops._

It all came back to him now.

She was there. Right there. If she didn't go back, she would still be here. With him, with all of them.

I get it now,

_The gun shot rang out inside his mind, unparalleled anguish as her body hit against the ceramic floor. Blood gushing from the gaping wound in her head._

_There was so much blood._

Daryl stared across at Beth s body, her cold features illuminated by the dwindling camp fire. She was still so beautiful.

"'m so sorry Beth", He choked, as his composure cracked and fresh tears streamed from his eyes. Hands shook Daryl s arms, and he was suddenly on his back again; staring up at the starry midnight sky. "Beth!"

"Are you okay?" A voice murmured, he grappled at the intruder; panicked and crestfallen, Hey, hey calm down, it s just me

"I thought that ya..." Daryl mumbled, shaking his head slightly as he recovered from the sudden awakening. He remembered everything. It was all a dream.

"We gotta go on watch now, I'll um.. I'll give you a few," Carol smiled sadly as she stood up; disappearing from view as quickly as she'd arrived.

Daryl wiped the back of his hand roughly across his tear-stained face. It was all a cruel dream. Just whispers in the dark.


End file.
